The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Electric Avenue’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Electric Avenue’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose as a naturally occurring branch plant mutation of Coreopsis ‘Route 66’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,609) that was growing in a container in Alpharetta, Ga. in summer of 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings under the direction of one of the Inventors in Alpharetta, Ga. in the summer of 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.